


Just the Beginning

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after starring Daniel and Vala... it's just as awkward as Daniel knew it would be.  Can be taken as a sequel to Save the Last Dance if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Just the Beginning**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **(Daniel/Vala)**   
> **496 words**   
> **rating: PG-13  
>  WARNINGS: **

"So... this is awkward."

Daniel felt his face flush. He glanced over at the woman sharing his bed. Her thick, dark hair swam around her head in a tangled mess, almost completely covering the pillow. She clasped the edge of the blanket tightly to her chest. Her bare chest. He looked back up at the ceiling.

Daniel couldn't remember Vala ever looking so unsure of herself. Or so beautiful. He realized she was waiting for some kind of reply. Swallowing the growing lump of uncertainty in his throat he said, "yeah, kind of."

"Maybe we had a little too much to drink last night."

Daniel had said as much... several times. He remembered that much. "Maybe," he mumbled. The alcohol induced fog was beginning to lift but it was being replaced by a wave of confusion. But he distinctly remembering wanting this—very much. He snorted. Funny it was Vala having regrets. He glanced over at her again. At least now she was looking at him, even if it was with guarded eyes, her lips pulled tight into a thin line and every muscle rigid with discomfort.

"I should go," she said suddenly, rolling away and taking the covers with her. Daniel scrambled out of bed to find his pants.

"Vala..." He trailed off when she just stood in the room staring at the scattered clothes, the blanket held like a protective shield around her. This was not a Vala he had experienced before. He found it unnerved him more than a little to see her so unbalanced.

He picked up her satiny dress, letting the soft material slide through his fingers. He remembered the way she had shimmied out of it the night before... much to his delight. She gave him a half-hearted smile and shrug when she saw him staring at it.

Daniel sighed. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him like she was surprised by the question. Daniel couldn't help but smile. Suddenly very sure he wanted to be here with this woman he closed the distance between them. Vala gasped in surprise when he planted a kiss on her and he grinned into her lips, marveling that he could shock her like that. Finally she started to relax, her lips slackening against his, mouth opening enough for him to slide his tongue in. Her grip on the blanket faltered. Or maybe she just let it go. Either way it fell to the floor and she pressed her soft body against his setting every nerve ending on fire.

"No regrets?" Her voice was smaller than he had ever heard it.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not exactly a one night stand kind of guy, you know." She swallowed hard at his words which bolstered his courage. "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this last night."

Her contented sigh was agreement enough and he pulled her back to the bed to show her how serious he was.


End file.
